


Doki Doki Tomaranai

by Kibounohane



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Love-tune, SixTONES (Band), Snow Man (Japanese Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: A class full of Johnny's and different scenarios about heart doodles, love triangles and cheesy love letters





	Doki Doki Tomaranai

monday;

  
The blue inked pen shrieked over wooden surface as Hashimoto's pen traced curvy lines.  
A dreamy smile and he put the tool down, an elbow on his table as he looked outside the large windows, face in his hands.  
"Hey, hey, hey," he heard a chuckle from behind and startled.  
"What a cute heart," Morita leaned forward with a teasing tone and his breath ghosted over Hashimoto's skin.  
Hashimoto puffed his cheeks.  
"I hope it's dedicated to me?"

  
   
tuesday;

  
Iwamoto yawned, stretching his arms as he accidentally hit Taiga who was passing by on the way to his chair in the first row.  
"Sorry," he folded his hands quickly and bowed with a cute smile. Taiga bowed his head aswell.  
"Hey hey," Yasui nudged Iwamoto from behind, and his eyes were sparkling. Iwamoto knew what that meant.  
"What do you think of the new one?" Yasui looked in Taiga's direction who had neatly took his place, taking out his books.  
"Hm, pretty," Iwamoto said.  
"I know right," Yasui chuckled and whispered into Iwamoto's ear. "I already have a plan"  
  
wednesday;

  
Aran ran. He wasn't usually late but this time, it couldn't be helped. Out of breath and with red cheeks, he shoved  
the door to the classroom open and let himself fall on his chair. Jesse, his classmate next to him, grinned.  
"You look pretty cute when you are exhausted like this"  
Aran looked at him with big, innocent eyes. Jesse chuckled as he leant in a bit more so that only Aran could hear him.  
"I bet that this look is pretty similar to the look of you after a wild night between the sheets"  
Aran blushed hard and shoved Jesse away but his heart wouldn't stop pounding for the rest of the lesson.  
   
thursday;

  
When Hokuto opened his locker, he found two letters with little hearts drawn on them. He smiled and hurriedly hid them in  
his bag to read them later. In the afternoon, Juri was on his way to the sports field when he saw a shade near the lockers,  
and he quickly hid behind the row, watching from afar how Taiga slid in something into a locker that wasn't his own,  
quickly disappearing. Something that had looked like a letter. Juri quickly hid the letter he was hiding in his hands behind his back  
as Taiga passed him and greeted him casually. Juri's heart ached.  
   
friday;

  
It was rainy season and this Friday it hadn't stopped raining since the morning. Tatsuya looked up into the sky, cursing himself  
for forgetting his umbrella. His white shirt and black pants would be wet in no time, but it couldn't be helped.  
He put his black bag over his head and prepared himself to run, when he heard a voice next to him.  
"I also forgot mine... do you perhaps .. want to .. go home.. together?" Hagiya looked down and his face was red and Tatsuya thought it was the cutest thing.  
He grinned and stepped closer to Hagiya, taking his hand. And then they ran.  
  
saturday;

  
They had just planned to play some video games and drink soda with ice cubes but when an ice cube had fallen into Aran's white three buttons open shirt  
and Yasui and Tatsuya had battled who could get it back faster as a joke, things had somehow escalated a little.  
Not knowing how or when or why he got there, Aran found himself on his back with Yasui kneeling over him, unbuckling his pants and  
Tatsuya smirking next to him and leaning in to kiss down his neck, he thought that he really didn't mind.  
   
sunday;

  
Taiga had proofed to everyone how high and angelic he could sing in the school choir and ever since Hasshi had told Yasui and Iwamoto  
about this, Yasui had been determined to hear this voice on another occassion. Which was pretty much the reason Taiga found himself  
cornered by Yasui and Iwamoto after choir practice, shushed to not let the other passing members hear the surprised squeak which  
quickly turned into a surpressed moan with Iwamoto pressing up behind him, holding him tight and Yasui kissing him deeply.  
"I'd rather we move this to someplace else," Yasui grinned and bit down on Taiga's lip who nodded weakly, and Iwamoto chuckled.  
 


End file.
